This invention relates to the teaching of writing and has particular reference to an electronic method and device for teaching young children to write the characters of the alphabet, or other characters. As used herein, xe2x80x9calphabetxe2x80x9d refers to the letters used to produce words, and is illustrated in connection with the English language. It is to be understood, however, that the invention is adaptable to use with other characters, including non-English, numbers, and even entire words.
The use of phonics has become widely recognized as a preferred approach to the teaching of children and others to read, and a variety of educational tools have been devised to assist in the teaching of phonics, that is, the sounding of letters of the alphabet. Of course, the writing of the letters of the alphabet also is taught in various ways, usually involving an explanation and demonstration by an instructor, followed by practice by the student in creating the letters in written form, usually with a writing instrument such as a pen or pencil on a surface such as paper or a blackboard. Through practice, the student learns to write, and also to pronounce and use, the letters of the alphabet.
The objective of this invention is to provide a relatively simple and easy-to-use teaching method and device for teaching writing and the alphabet, and other terms and characters, in a new and improved manner.
The present invention resides in a method of teaching writing, vocabulary and the alphabet using an electronic teaching device that has a keyboard for selecting the term or character to be written, hereinafter referred to simply as xe2x80x9ccharacterxe2x80x9d, at least one screen area for displaying the selected character, a speaker for delivering selected audio messages with the display of selected characters, and a second screen area for displaying selected picture of an article with the delivery of a selected concluding audio message. The teaching device has electronic controls and software of conventional construction and operation for causing the character to be displayed, an introductory audio message to be delivered through the speaker identifying the character, a series of sequential outline elements to appear on the screen representing the strokes to be used for writing the character, and delivery of the concluding audio message while displaying a picture of an exemplary article on the second screen area.
For optimum teaching effectiveness, the first screen area is a writing screen that also is a xe2x80x9ctouch screenxe2x80x9d, that is, it has the capability of sensing the touch of the user""s finger in following the sequential outline elements. The method includes the additional steps of providing audio messages instructing the user in following the outline elements, confirming through the writing screen that the sequence has been followed, and preferably replacing the initial outline elements, which may be dotted or broken lines, with completed solid lines. The concluding audio message preferably identifies the character, instructs in its phonetic pronunciation, and provides a word-identification of the picture of the exemplary article, thereby not only illustrating the character but also enhancing the user""s vocabulary. In dealing with the alphabet, of course, the character is a selected letter and the picture is of an object whose name illustrates the use and pronunciation of the letter.